Submit a Demigod!
by Insanity's Cure
Summary: Closed!
1. Chapter 1

**yes it is another submit a demigod! but guess what, I KNOW YOU WANT TO SUBMIT ONE ANYWAY! if you read my other stories, you would know I am an awesome author!**

**rule one, no mary sues or gary stues or whatever they are called. rule two, be creative! Its not fun seeing the same characters over and over. rule three, I also need boys submitted! rule four, write chicken at the top of your form if you read this, otherwise, I dispose of your character. rule five, no yelling if I didn't use your character!**

**those are the rules! Oh, and I will be making a character of my own so I don't have to choose!**

**Oh and almost forgot, you can only submit Greek and Roman major gods, because i have trouble with those minors!**

**form:**

name:

nickname:

age:

gender:

parents: (god and mortal) it can be roman

personality: (make it long or your character will be disposed)

history:( same as personality, make it detailed!)

new to camp? if not, how they got there

clothes: fancy, casual, camp

friends: pm me this _after_ I update and see who is in

enemies: same thing

eye color:

hair style and color:

trademark:

likes:

dislikes:

hobbies:

why I should pick the character out of the millions I have recieved:

what do you think, would you rather be...

a. Nico obsessed because in peoples worlds he is totally hot and never have heard of Percy

b. become a demigod, but die

c. yelled at by Percy and have Nico there to do nothing about it

your answer will probably affect my thoughts

greek or roman:

The Lost Hero, or The Son of Neptune... Which one do you think is best for Percy's title?

romance: even if your character is chosen, this might not happen unless you can think of a really creative relationship!

**thats all I have! PM me for any confusion! The story title is **_**In a Rush of … **_** the last part is either going to be **_**death,flame,**_** or **_**thunder.**_** you have to vote on it! its mandatory to vote! It will affect my character and possibly yours!**

**I did this to make up for my other story **_**Written in Crayon**_** which is now adopted by everafter demigod with wings, if you want to check it out!**


	2. My character!

**Here is my character! She is awesome!**

**form:**

name:** Julianne McSandfy**

nickname:

**Julia**

age:

**14**

gender:

**girl**

parents: (god and mortal) it can be roman

**well, once everyone says whether fire,thunder, or death, then we will know. mortal: Catherine McSandfy**

personality: (make it long or your character will be disposed)

**she is confident. She knows how to take control, and use it. She talks way more than the average person. She is very proud, and nothing can stop that except that... she is not alive.**

history:( same as personality, make it detailed!)

**she killed herself after she found out her mom died. The fates tried not to let her kill but, eventually Julia found a knife they couldn't take away. She died, and almost went to the fields of punishment, but the fates erased her memory and sent her to camp, where she learned to live on her own.**

**the fates call on her, telling her she will become alive if its the last thing they do. But to Julia, if you live, eventually you must die, and she didn't want to go through that again.**

new to camp? if not, how they got there

**oh my gods i just explained this**

clothes: fancy, casual, camp

**camp: red converse boots, black short shorts, and a white camp shirt**

**casual: same thing as camp but with a navvy blue hoodie tied around her waist**

**fancy: she wears her boots, a white dress, and a jean jacket**

friends: pm me this _after_ I update and see who is in

**i will say this l8er**

enemies: same thing

**samething**

eye color:

**a light dancing green that everyone finds welcoming**

hair style and color:

**black, to right below her shoulders**

trademark:

**well, she always yells Snap! when something is revealed or she wins a argument**

likes:

**drawing, reading, books, the sun, dark, rain**

dislikes:

**paper, droughts, death, fates**

hobbies:

**drawing,reading,talking,running**

why I should pick the character out of the millions I have recieved:

**because i created her and i do believe she is original, look at me talking to myself**

what do you think, would you rather be...

a. Nico obsessed because in peoples worlds he is totally hot and never have heard of Percy

b. become a demigod, but die

c. yelled at by Percy and have Nico there to do nothing about it

your answer will probably affect my thoughts

**b. a true demigod wouldn't give a damn about Percy or Nico, well thats my answer**

greek or roman:

**it involves what the voting is**

The Lost Hero, or The Son of Neptune... Which one do you think is best for Percy's title?

**The Lost Hero, Neptune is not Percy's real dad**

romance: even if your character is chosen, this might not happen unless you can think of a really creative relationship!** yeah only because she is the main character!**


	3. listen up!

**Hey peeps! So, I have a few votes on what it should be called...**

**rush of flame:3**

**rush of death:1**

**rush of thunder:0**

**if you haven't voted, you should, or your character will definitely not be used. If you sent in a character, plz add the info you know you have left out, at least vote for the title! I haven't been able to choose many characters that got in yet, because not many of you wrote down what the title should be! Also, not many of you put chicken, so that effected too.**

**I do have a couple that have good characters **_**and **_**answered all the needed questions. I might need some pm messages from the creators of Santiago and Alexia because they are both Zeus and that is one too many:**

***Julianne McSandfy: 14, and I will give this away already, your vote for the title involves her godly parent!**

**Santiago Berraz : 15, Son of Zeus**

**Alexia Juarez:14, daughter of Zeus (called Lexi)**

**Jackson Stonde:14, son of Bellona (called Jax)**

**Heres some I may consider, but first they need to send in a vote for title:**

**Cae Aulan: 14, daughter of Minerva**

**Skyler Taylor Staley: 16, daughter of Poseidon (called Sky)**

**That's it for now! If you would like to change your character so it might get in, go ahead! EVEN IF YOURS IS NOT LISTED HE OR SHE WILL PROBABLY BE USED ANYWAY!**


	4. read all the newest directions!

**Okay! i am definitely not excepting any girls! Submit boys, or submit nothing!**

**Okay! So I will be using every submitted demigod! Sorry on the last list, I didn't write down everyone... i think that was my first draft thing.**

**The votes are in! The story will be called **_**in a rush of flame**_** due to you peoples vote!**

**I will write down all the characters now!**

**Julianne McSandfy: 14, daughter of Hepheastus and Vesta: roman form of I believe Hestia (i did do some changes)**

**Courtney Harris, Daughter of Zeus**

**Alyssa Li: 16, Daughter of Apollo**

**Santiago Berraz: 15, Son of Hades**

**Cae Aulan:14, Daughter of Minerva**

**Jackson Stonde: 14, Son of Bellona**

**Alexandra Sanchez: 14, Daughter of Aphrodite**

**Alexia Juarez: 14, Daughter of Zeus**

**Skyler Taylor Staley: 16, Daughter of Poseidon**

**Ocean Witlock:10, Daughter of Poseidon**

**Alaine Leandra Sawyer: 14, Apollo**

**Mayra Calderon: 15, Neptune**

**Zachary Moore: 15, Tyche**

**Brett Di Tamaso: 15, Neptune**

**Tyler Black: 15, Aphrodite**

**Lacey Clearwater: 15, Athena**

**Annie Evens: 16, Artemis**

**I will tell you in the next chapter who is main and whatever. Okay, so now that you hear the characters, plz ask about romance! Decide who you want! Remember, Julia needs someone too!**


	5. characters!

**Submittions closed! Sorry if you didn't get the romance that you wanted or I didn't put it right or something. I will be using all characters, just some a little more. **

**Here are the pairings, sorry if you don't like them:**

Julianne McSandfy: 14, daughter of Hephaestus and Vesta + Brett Di Tamaso: 15, Neptune

Courtney Harris, Daughter of Zeus

Alyssa Li: 16, Daughter of Apollo + Alec Knight: 16, Dionysus

Cae Aulan:14, Daughter of Minerva + Santiago Berraz: 15, Son of Hades

Alexandra Sanchez: 14, Daughter of Aphrodite +Jackson Stonde: 14, Son of Bellona

Alexia Juarez: 14, Daughter of Zeus

Skyler Taylor Staley: 16, Daughter of Poseidon + Owen D. Bank: 16, Hermes

Ocean Witlock:10, Daughter of Poseidon

Alaine Leandra Sawyer: 14, Apollo + Zachary Moore: 15, Tyche

Mayra Calderon: 15, Neptune

Tyler Black: 15, Aphrodite + Trent Everett: 15, Thanatos

Lacey Clearwater: 15, Athena

Annie Evens: 16, Artemis

Ash Sullivan: 15; Mnemosyne + Emily Mason: 14, Poseidon

**Here's the super mains:**

Julianne McSandfy

Brett di Tamaso

Cae Aulan:14, Daughter of Minerva

Santiago Berraz: 15, Son of Hades

Alexandra Sanchez: 14, Daughter of Aphrodite

Alexia Juarez: 14, Daughter of Zeus

Ocean Witlock:10, Daughter of Poseidon

Tyler Black: 15, Aphrodite

Trent Everett: 15, Thanatos

**awesome, but not super main main:**

Alec Knight: 16, Dionysus

Jackson Stonde: 14, Son of Bellona

Alaine Leandra Sawyer: 14, Apollo

Owen D. Bank: 16, Hermes

Ash Sullivan: 15; Mnemosyne

Lacey Clearwater: 15, Athena

Zachary Moore: 15, Tyche

Skyler Taylor Staley: 16, Daughter of Poseidon

**Used, but not totally described:**

Courtney Harris: Zeus

Mayra Calderon: 15, Neptune

Emily Mason: 14, Poseidon

Annie Evens: 16, Artemis

Alyssa Li: 16, Daughter of Apollo

**I am sorry if you aren't a super main. I can't use all of them as a main!**

**There will be three quests, obviously 3 to a quest.**

**Thnx for all who submitted! keep reading! **_**In a Rush of Flame**_

**love you all! plz except my sincere apologies! And all of them will be super used a lot, but the nine will go on a quest!**

**bye! do not yell at me! Any character submitted may be repeated **


End file.
